An Unfortunate Encounter
by SessKagFan06
Summary: Sakura,Akatuki,Team Hebi and half of Konoha are stuck in a cave after a sandstorm hit.Sakuras wants her pills,Ino wants to turn Kisame into sliced sushi,Sasuke wants to kill his brother and Deidaras trying to calm them down.Will they make it out alive?R
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is my second story I've put on the site, It also has some things to do with anthother story I plan on doing plz R&R.**

**And no I do not own naruto or any other stuff like that.**

Sakura had been in the Akatsuki for almost a year, she had cheated lied, hurt and betrayed her friends and village all because of one, no wait make that two, three?, okay to put it simply because of the Akatsuki. Although it was partly her fault she was at first kidnapped but it was her who decided to stay with the Akatsuki after them freeing her, all because of her feelings for one man.

After all of the strange wacky and wonderful things that had happened in the last year she was now being faced with the most awkward situation of her lifetime (Apart from the time when Sasori walked in on her and Deidaras singathon. Which at the aparent time she happened to be singing in Deidaras face 'Dude Looks Like a Lady') and it could be even more awkward than THAT!.

Her and the entire Akatsuki had just came back from their vacation (Sakuras Idea) when they had to pass through the Sand country.

At the time Sakaru was raving at Deidara for buying the wrong tampons after she clearly explainedto him which ones to get.

Deidara who was attempting at ignoring the female, and was failing miserably. Kisame and Hidan were laughing their heads off (Almost literally for Hidan) Itatchi was smirking and Kakuzu was mumbling about 'How much money they wasted whilst on their so called "vacation".'

And Sasori was just staying out of it.

It was then that a sudden sand storm hit. They ran for cover but happened to be as unfortunate to be in the middle of a desert, luckily they found a cave they went in and decided to wait it out.

It was half an hour later when it roughly happened.

"DEIDARA! I'm in pain please, GET OUT THEIR AND FIND ME SOME PAIN KILLERS!"

The grip Sakura had on his collar tightened and the young male was begining to think his girlfriend was a physcopath.

"Sa, Sa, Sakura please" Deidara begged holding his hands up in an attempt to calm her "Be reasonable we're in the middle of a sand storm in the middle of a desert and miles aways from sivilisation."

She grinned manically as she wispered evily"I don't give a crap. YOU MAY NOT LOOK LIKE ONE, BUT BE A MAN AND GO OUT THIER AND SEARCH OR I'LL CRUSH THE ONE THING THAT PROVES YOU ARE A MALE!"

With a quick eep of terror Deidara nodded. Hidan was laughing his head off in the corner clinging his sides with the laughter.

Sakura looked over to him and glared "I would'nt be laughing If I was you. If Deidara dosen't return within and hour your going out to look for him."

Hidan looked up panicked "Wh, What If I go missing who goes after me!"

Sakura smiled brightly "Oh don't worry if you don't return we'll hold a special cermony for you to Jasshin, And what are you worrying for your imortal remember"

He shivered her smile was just plain creepy "Yea but I could get burried in that storm It could take years for someone to find me or dig myself out!"

She laughed and threw her head back and dropped Deidara whilst doing so, "Don't worry we'll keep your room empty for y............AHHHHHHH!" she gripped her womb in pain and keeled over.

"Sakura!" Deidara yelled as he and the others rushed over to her, She looked up glaring at Deidara and screamed at the top of her lungs "DEIDARA YOU ASS GO GET MY PILLS! OR DIE AT MY MERCY"

At that presise moment by utter and complete conicidence Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Kakashi and Naruto along with Gai sensei, Neji and Lee and lastley Sasuke, Karen, Suigetsu, and Juugo arrived at the cave enterance from complete different directions. They stared at the Akatsuki members and Sakura for what seemed a lifetime until Sakura grabbed her womb again and almost collapsed until Deidara caught her and the rest of the Akatsuki surrounded her the ready for an attack.

**What do you think please tell me! I wanna know if I should continue it or not please tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I probably won't always update as quickly as this but I've been off school soI decided to write the second chapter. Hope you enjoy! R&R.**

_Last time:_

_At that presise moment by utter and complete conicidence Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Kakashi and Naruto along with Gai sensei, Neji and Lee and lastley Sasuke, Karen, Suigetsu, and Juugo arrived at the cave enterance from complete different directions. They stared at the Akatsuki members and Sakura for what seemed a lifetime until Sakura grabbed her womb again and almost collapsed until Deidara caught her and the rest of the Akatsuki surrounded her the ready for an attack._

Now:

After a long awkward silence, Sakura decided to do something.

"Hey Deidara" she nugged him in the side to get his attention.

"What" he wispered.

"I'm going to 'break the ice'." she wispered back, Deaidara paled.

"No offenses Sakura but I don't think thats the best idea." he said attempting to stop her from starting an all out war.

"Hmpf!. Nonsense I'm a people person Deidara. Don't you worry I'll handle things." she said getting up Deidara tryed to grab her but was too late.

She pushed her way through Kisame and Sasori, to see the still staring crowd. She gulped and walked forward.

Deidara and the others were praying for a miricale, apart from Hidan who could'nt wait to see what she came out with.

Seventeen pairs of eyes landed on her and she gulped nervously.

"Hehe, well hi guys long time no see. Wow Sasuke you look great have you and Orochimaru finnaly tied the knot?."

Hidan, Kisame and even Suigetsu burst into laughter, whereas Naruto and Kakashi were trying to contain thiers. Karen was angry, Sasuke didn't know what to think. Sasori did the smart thing and pulled her back before she could do anymore damage.

Sasori began shaking Deidara saying how stupid he was for not stopping her, while Deidara tried to tell him he tried too. Sakura scratched her head wondering what she did wrong.

Itatchi felt a tug on his cloak. He looked down to see a teary eyed Sakura.

"Di, Did I do somthing wrong Ita-kun." she sniffed, he blinked and sighed.

"No you didn't" he assured as he picked her up like a child, whilst she cried on him.

"Wahhhhhh!" she sobbed, "There, There." he said patting her back.

Hinata fainted while everyone else (not including the Akatsuki) just stared, Itatchi feared killer of hundreds including his own clan was hugging and comforting a small woman who was at the moment balling her eyes out,now this was a shock.

After finnaly snapping himself out of it, Sasuke glared at his brother, "Damn you Itatchi I will finnaly kill you!." he said charging at said person.

Sakura had just finished blubbering when she turned too see an angry looking Sasuke charging at her and her temporary pillow.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" she didn't waste anytime jumping out of Itatchis arms into a clueless Deidaras.

"I THOUGHT HE WAS GONNA KILL ME!" she screamed, gripping on to Deidara for dear life, he sweat dropped.

"Er, I don't think it was you he was after." he said trying once again to calm the girl.

Itatchi was doging various attacks being thrown at him. Tenten was trying to shake Hinata awake. Naruto, Ino and Lee were verbaly fighting with the rest of Team Hebi and Sasori was hitting Hidan and Kisame over the head, until they heard a snap, they all looked over to Sakura who glared at them all, with a deathly aura surrounding her, at which they gulped apart from Tenten who was still busy trying to wake up Hinata.

"There is a sand storm ging on out there this is the only cave around and there is no sivilisation for miles. Either you get out now or you all sit quietly in an area of the cave and we wait it through, I am pissed, I want my pills and I am this close to a nervous breakdown so sit your asses down be QUIET!" and with that said sha passed out luckily still in Deidaras arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**I actually updated Yay for Me!**

_Last time:_

_Itatchi was doging various attacks being thrown at him. Tenten was trying to shake Hinata awake. Naruto, Ino and Lee were verbaly fighting with the rest of Team Hebi and Sasori was hitting Hidan and Kisame over the head, until they heard a snap, they all looked over to Sakura who glared at them all, with a deathly aura surrounding her, at which they gulped apart from Tenten who was still busy trying to wake up Hinata._

_"There is a sand storm ging on out there this is the only cave around and there is no sivilisation for miles. Either you get out now or you all sit quietly in an area of the cave and we wait it through, I am pissed, I want my pills and I am this close to a nervous breakdown so sit your asses down be QUIET!" and with that said sha passed out luckily still in Deidaras arms._

Now:

Sakura slowly opened her eyes her head killed, but for now that wasn't important. As she recalled what happened before she fainted, her eyes were wide open.

Deidara noticed some movement on his lap he looked down to see a now aeake Sakura.

"Sakura!. Your awake. Thank God!, we were starting to wor........CRASH!" Sitting up rather abruptly, Sakura was to worried about what had happened after she fainted to care about a now clutching his head in pain Deidara.

She stood up and looked around the cave. Team Hebi were sat in a corner not saying anything, whilst Sasuke glared at the ground. She looked over to the Naruto gang were also sitting silently near the entrance, while her and the Akatsuki were in the other corner, she looked at the other side of the entrance finding Ino with Kisame in a headlock and then, wait, what?!. She looked again to find she was right Ino had Kisame in a headlock. She then looked around to find no one else was shocked. She knelt down infront of Sasori and asked, "Hey, Pinochioh why the hell does no one care about THAT!" she said while abruptly pointing at said pair.

Sasori followed the accussing finger and then back to Sakural, "They have already seen Itatchi hug and comfort you I don't think somthing like _that _is going to shock them." Sakura stared at him for a moment looking deadly serious until finnaly "Ha Ha!, Idiots whats so strange abouyt that Itatchi-kun's a sweetheart!" she said whilst hopping over to him and clatching onto him "Ain't cha ain't cha."

Itatchi just sighed, "Try telling _them_ that." said Sasori.

Sakura blinked "Great Idea!, Hey guys forget the rumors Itachis a re..... HMPH." luckily Deidara stopped her this time.

Sakura just pouted rarther childishly "Fine I'll go sit with them instead." she said walking away from then. Deidara sighed "Sakura you have'nt seen them for years do you realy think they'll welcome you with welcome arms." trying to stop her from causing more trouble. Sakura just scratched her head and said "Huh, I've have'nt even met half of em before." continuing to walk away Deidara till he noticed she was actually heading over to Team Hebi.

"Wait Sakura your to young to die." said a disstressed Deidara. Sasori looked to Tobi "Tobi, that is what we call digging ones own grave." Tobi nodded before he looked to Sakura, "Is Sakura-chan going to die?, Tobi dose'nt want that." he now shaking his head. Sasori shook his head and patted Tobi on the head "Don't worry, if Deidara won't let anything happen to her because he knows" Sasori turned to glare at Deidara "If _anything_ happens to her Itatchi and the others will cause him to suffer a painful and unruly death." he smiled "Is'nt that right Deidara.!"

Deidara gulped and cried "Why do you do this to me Sakura WHY!" Hidan just laughed.

In the meantime Sakura was sat rather awkwardly imbetween Sasuke and Suigetsu.

"Sooooo! What brought you guys to the Sand country!" tey all stayed silent.

Sakura sweatdropped "Anybody?"

**I know it's short I will be updating but only if I get 3 more reviews PLZ!. **

**Its not alot to ask only 3 ittle reviews so plz plz plz! R&R!.**

**And thatk you **

**The Midnightmoonflower **

**takara410**

**moonray9**

**Rezuvious **

**for reviewing so far its much appreciated!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks this time I want 5 reviews PLZPLZPLZPLZ!**

_Last Time:_

_In the meantime Sakura was sat rather awkwardly imbetween Sasuke and Suigetsu._

_"Sooooo! What brought you guys to the Sand country!" tey all stayed silent._

_Sakura sweatdropped "Anybody?"_

Now:

Sakura was at a loss she was a people person for crying out loud! (Well she thinks she is) there must be something to bring up a conversation on, then it clicked.

She turned to face Sasuke and smiled apologetically "Sasuke I'm sorry about earlier, about , you know the whole you and Orochimaru thing, ButI mean _come _on you betrayed your village your friends to got some sick PedophillicRetardFuckLordOfTheUnderworld just to 'achieve power' to kill your brother I mean please if its not Orochimaru your after then it must be ITATCAHI!." Sasuke froze as did Itatchi who had been listening in on the conversation.

Sakura was however unaware and continued with her rant " I mean when you were kids you were all _over_ him! you dedicated your life to 'killing' him, You never showed any interest in ME! And sometimes you got a little too close with Naruto you _kissed_ him! and poked him in the ass as well as many other 'things' heck now I'm starting to think you have a thing for him too!" Naruto had fainted Hinata now trying to wake him. Neji and Kakashi were seriously considering what she was saying and nodded as she proved one point after another. Lee and Gai don't no what to do. Suigetsu and Hidan as always were laughing.

Sasori pondered a minute "Judging by the way shes going she won't survove meaning you Deidara." pointing to a now petrified Deidara "Will be as some say _screwed_." Diedara collapsed into tears begging god to spare him.

Itatchi was mumbleing rather odd things to Tobi "I've never understood him I, I thought it was just a faze how could this have happaned I mean the signs were there he, he went to ballet for christs sake!" Tobi just patted him sympathetically.

Sakura continued blabbing on and Karen started crying mumbling there was no hope for her. Sakura placed her arm around his Sasukes shoulder and wispered "Sasuke I think its time to come out of the closet." Sasuke snapped he looked up and glared at everyone in the cave finnaly landing on his brother and burst into tears! "YOU'VE NEVER UNDERSTOOD NII-CHAN!" and then began balling his eyes out on Sakuras shoulder "There Sasuke hes not that good a fuck anyway" at _that _everyone froze.

Strangely Kakashi was the one to speak first "Sa, Sakura how do you no that?"

Again to everyones surprise Deidara stood up pointing an accusing finger at the girl "YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD'NT REMIND ME!"

Sakura sighed "Deidara, Deidara, Deiadar it was before we were even dating!" he hiccupped and nodded "Yea but still hes my worst enemy just knowing you/ve done it disgusts m,m,m ........WAAAAAAH!"

He too joined Sasuke and began blubbering on her other shoulder. When Sasori decided to speak "So Sakura what was it like with me?." Now that was when everyone Sakura included froze.

**I was gonna make it longer but I just thought it was a great point to end it :).**


	5. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**I`m realy sorry, but im not putting up any more iv`e been under alot of stress and I found out recently im pregnant and iv`e decided to keep it and quit school. Once again I`m so sorry i might write a sequel one day, bye.**


End file.
